petetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesia
Jesia is the capital city of Valeshira. It is by far the most populated city in the country with over 3 million inhabitants. The city was first founded by Vires Malparu who migrated a culture known as The Vales to northern Armahn. This soon formed the country of Valeshira and the capital. The city expanded towards the coast allowing for effective trade routes in and out of the city. Freights enter and exit the city canal and can effectivly head to the Servanshiva River passing through the islands of Aibres and Mostar. A lot of the city is outside of the Jesia Capital province and expands through to some of the towns on the outskirts in the province of Jesia. Jesia was reinforced during Jaroz Vernia's reign and during the short reign of Vernia II. These reinforcements are still effective today with large coastal walls and tall towers but recently updated. This is known as the Vale Fort or Fort of Jesia and makes up most of The Central Vale borough. Jesia is the second largest city in Petet and is one of the greatest for trade and economy. The most famous structure in the city is the Tower of the Vales which was built during Vires Malparu's rule of the country in the First Valeshiran Empire . The tower was used for the seat of the monarchs and the government until 2100PD when a new government build was constructed. The Tower of the Vales is now a tourist attraction. Other famous landmarks include the Vale Palace, City Bridge, Great Statue and Temple of Malparu, The Armahn Temple and the Valeshiran Lifted City. Some popular museums include the Vale Wars Museum, Cultural Museum and the Gallery of the Pasts. History Jesia was founded by Vires Malparu who constructed the city along with other Vales. With the Armahn Empire's assistance the new nation of Valeshira was born with the capital being Jesia. It is unknown exactly where the name came from but it is believed it has some reference to a family member of Vires Malparu. In 1867PD the Armahn's fully occupied the city and introduced a new achitecture. Still obvious today, the Armahn buildings still inspire Valeshiran achitectures and most buildings after the occupations show signs of Armahn achitecture. Original Valeshiran building still remain within the city and are protected, a lot of them serve as tourist attractions. During the period of the Second Valeshiran Empire many Armahn buildings were pulled down. Also during this time, Vsharan culture was brought into the city. This greatly increased the population of the city as many Vsharan's quickly left Vshara in order to find a better home. This caused a lot of immigration issues however, and many were sent back to Vshara which was now occupied by Valeshirans. The Valeshiran occupation fixed Vshara's corruption and soon allowed it to become a more civilised nation. Today Jesia is the seat of the government of Valeshira. The government buildings are close to the original one, the Tower of the Vales. Geography Districts There a many districts within Jesia which are formed through the original settlements of that area of the city. Jesia contains 22 boroughs which have gained their names through events in the city of the original residence there (Armahn people, Vsharan etc). With The Central Vale being the first and main borough of the city. Architecture Jesia contains a mix of Valeshiran, Armahn, Vsharan and more recently, Orvanian achitecture. This makes it an intresting city to look at as modern buildings contain a mixture of these architectrual designs especially as it is considered a relatively new city. Many of the original buildings are made of a whitewashed stone which is common mostly within the Central Vale borough. The newer parts of the city still resemble the original Valeshiran designs but with modern materials. Armahn designed buildings are most common around High Mask, Armahnally and Ainsob boroughs however old military Armahn buildings are seen within the Central Vale, Docks Canal and Vancus & Glushin. The Central Vale is known for having some large buildings within the original walls of Jesia. Today these building consist of the main Trainstation, Tower of the Vales, Vales Assembly and a mix of houses, shops and museums. There are monuments to the Valeshiran leaders (except Vernia II) of the first empire and of the Second empire located in The Central Vale near the Tower of the Vales. Notable modern buildings include The Vales Assembly and the Anvil Tower in Wolsey. Modern areas of the city include the Lifted City as it is a raised piece of land with skyscrapers on the top and smaller buildings underneath. Category:Valeshira Category:Capital Category:City